Livign Ghosts
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Jasper takes his family to Gettysburg to remmeber the fallen. Today, April 12th, 2011 is the 150 anniversary of the beginging of the Civil War and so i offer this one-shot as a tribute to all who fought in the war. may you rest in eternal peace.


**Living Ghosts**

** Jasper's Point of View**

Today the sun shone bright but my thoughts weren't so. I am Major Jasper Whitlock, though I haven't been for 150 years. As the rest of my family bustled around downstairs I went to my closet and reached up to a high shelf, removing a box worn by age and time. This box, the contents of it meant more to me than anything else I own. It housed my uniform from the Civil War. Over the years I've taken it down and got it fixed so it's in better condition than it should be. Alice had never seen me in it, none of my coven had. The only ones who knew and had seen it were my nomad friends Peter and Charlotte. I sighed as I slowly undress; making sure the door was locked. It had been a little more than 50 years since I had last worn this and each time I put it on, even briefly, I feel human again.

Finally done dressing, I strap my sword to my side, polish my boots and unlocked the door. A deep intake of unnecessary air and I'm down the stairs. None seems to notice until I sigh once and they whip around like I had screamed. Alice's jaw drops because she hadn't seen this and Esme's eyes well with tears. "Son that looks so good on you." she chokes out as Carlisle strokes her back. "Wow bro you clean up good." Emmett crowed. I glared at him and replied "Have respect Em. Just this once, please." Shocked that I'm angry, Emmett nods and earns a slap on the head from Rosalie. "You look great Jazz; really." she says as the others nod.

"Today is the 150th anniversary of the beginning of the Civil War. I go to Gettysburg every big anniversary to pay my respects. This time I want all of you to come with me. I want to show you a bit of who Major Whitlock was." I said softly, smoothing down at errant flip in my uniform. I laughed a little. "A 150 years and this blasted thing won't stay put." The others laughed a little as well and I pivoted and headed to the door. I had decided to drive part way to Gettysburg then run the rest of the way. Hours later we had reached our destination. It was dark by this time but deserted so I had the place to myself, well with the family. We had no trouble seeing in the dark so it was easy navigatin' to the edge of the field. I bowed my head in silent prayer and heard Carlisle begin to pray in Latin. As soon as he had finished I turned to face them. "I remember the day I left home," here I smiled fondly, "my mama cried buckets when her only son left home. My papa couldn't be more proud nor my little sisters. That was the last time I saw any of them. I later learned our plantation had burned to the ground, taking with it my family. I am the last surviving Whitlock. And by that I mean I'm the last to bear the name since both of my parents had no brothers to carry it on. And as I had no children before my change I will carry the name till I am but a pile of ash. These men here, buried out on the field behind me left families, wives, sweethearts, children to fight for what they deemed right. Today as the youngest Major of the Confederates I stand before you and salute my fallen comrades. May they find eternal rest."

With that said I turned back around and unsheathed my sword. Raising it in the night sky I threw back my hand giving the Rebel yell then promptly saluting the fallen Union soldiers. My body shook, as it did every time, with the long buried memories. I was so lost in my past I didn't feel them come up beside me. Gently I heard the faint whisper of 'Major Whitlock?' I whipped around and stole a look at my family. They too had heard it. 'Yes it's Major Whitlock. Speak up soldier." I barked, scared but strangely happy. Then it came again but louder. 'Major Whitlock!' it yelled across the empty field. "Yes? Speak!" I answered as my family looked around for the voice. 'It's good to have you here, Major. Welcome back.' My eyes widened. Now I knew who this was without a doubt. "Captain Perkins how are you?" I grinned. THE Captain had been a friend of mine but had died here on this field. 'I'm dead Whitlock how do ya think I am?' a ghostly chuckle surrounded the spot beside me. "Well as good as it was to catch up my family and I must go. The sun will be up soon." I bowed in the direction of the Captain's voice. A faint whisper answered. 'Yes I as well must go. Goodbye my friend.' I closed my eyes as a cold chill crept up my shoulder then faded. "Goodbye Captain." I whispered and slowly walked back to my family.

I don't think I'll ever forget that. To me it proved there was something more to this life and that we are no more than living ghosts.

**AN: This fan fiction is 1. A b-day gift to my little sister. And 2. A tribute to the men who lost their lives in the Civil War. I thank everyone for reading this- GreeneyedAlice91**


End file.
